


Bad Kitten

by iconicmorrison



Category: overwatch
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Gabriel reyes smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy gabe, gabriel reyes Reader smut, gabriel was grocery shopping, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: Gabriel catches you in the act of masturbating, and punishes you.





	Bad Kitten

You sat alone on your comfortable white couch, scrolling through Instagram, trying to amuse yourself. You were waiting for Gabe to get home, your best friend, and yet your lover. He had gone out to get groceries, he said he'd only be thirty minutes, yet it seemed as though an hour had passed.

You loved Gabe with everything you had, he had healed you. He was soft and gentle when he needed to be, and rough when the time came. You adored the way he cared for you, the way that nobody ever had before.  
You adored the way he was rough with you, as well. Whenever he got the chance, he'd leave large purple 'Love-marks' on your neck, visible to everyone once you went out. 

He'd casually walk behind you and 'accidentally' thrust his hips against yours. 

As you were thinking, your hand found it's way down your pants, lightly teasing yourself through your white lace panties. You knew you weren't supposed to be doing this, Gabe didn't like when you touched yourself without him. It wasn't a control thing, but he has rather explained to you that he'd want to share the moment with you, too. You closed your eyes, speeding up the movement your fingers gave. 

The front door gently opened, yet you didn't notice. He peeked his head around the corner, a grin growing on his face once he spotted you. He quietly walked up to you.

"What're you doing, baby?" He asked, his voice sounding innocent.

You quickly pulled your hand out of your pants, knowing you'd been caught,"I-I uhm-"

"Daddy knows what you were doing, Kitten." He growled in your ear, lifting you off the couch.

You straddled your legs around his waist as he pushed you up against the wall. 

"I'm going to have to..." he paused, his eyes searching for a spot on your neck,"punish you." He growled as he dove down onto your neck.

His hot breath spread across your skin, the feeling of goosebumps overwhelming you. 

"I-i want you, daddy," you whispered to him, squeezing your legs tighter around him.

He let out a small grunt, bliss to your ears. You adored Gabe's little grunts, they let you know you got the job done. They let you know he wanted you.

"I want you more." His voice was deep, it seemed velvet whenever sexual tension rose.

His lips crashed onto yours, connecting like puzzle pieces, meant for each other. You opened your mouth, letting out a groan as he slowly started to grind onto you, pinning you against the wall with more force.

"Why were you touching yourself?" He asked you, pulling back.

Your face flustered red, you answered,"I-I kept thinking about you." 

He chuckled, his finger tips outlining your jaw,"How cute,"

You smiled, your face growing more red. Before you knew it, he had thrown your shirt to the floor, his mouth gently sucking it's way down your body. You let out gentle moans as he threw your bra to the ground, his mouth now attacking your nipple. You let out a gasp as he gently sucked, a smirk growing on his lips. 

He continued to grind his ever-growing bulge down into you. Your hand clutched his belt buckle, tugging on it. A clear sign of what you wanted.

"Already, Kitten?" He chuckled, surprised you wanted him to fuck You this early.

You nodded eagerly,"I've been thinking about you since you left, please-"

He threw his pants down to the floor, his boxers now being the only thing that separated you two. You tugged on those as well, wanting to cum already.

"Ah ah ah, not yet, Kitten. You've been bad." He growled into your ear, sending shivers down your body. 

His lips attached to your neck again, he groaned,"What exactly do you want?"

You tried to tell him, yet you were at a loss for words,"Want Daddy- I want- to fuck me- pleaseee," You whined.

His smirk grew as he knew this was torture for you.

"Is that so?" He taunted you, his words being murmured into your ear.

"Gabe..." you trailed off, his hands running down your sides.

He stopped at your ass, giving it a firm squeeze before groaning.

"Yes, Kitten?" He inquired.

You let your head fall back as you groaned,"Please, I need you." 

He felt himself grow harder, your words increasing his lust for you by the second. He knew you needed him, and he loved it. 

He slid down your jeans, his warm hands teasing you. Your white, lace panties were all that remained.

"Look how pretty you look for me..." he gazed down, his eyes widening.

Gabe truly loved you, not for your body, but for you. He had always admired you, your stance, your mentality, your personality.

Your cheeks grew a shade of red as his calloused fingers gripped your panties. He tore them off with one quick motion, one piece becoming two.

You chuckled,"Gabe,"

"S-sorry-" His lips locked with yours,"I can't help myself."

Your toes curled as he pushed his hips toward yours, his boxers still separating you two. You whined, and squeezed your legs tighter, pulling his waist toward yours.

"Slow down, baby," He chuckled, caressing your jaw line,"We've got time."

"But I need you now," you panted, yanking down his boxers,"please Gabe."

"Someone's impatient today, hm?" He grinned.

You frantically nodded as he bent down, lifting your legs up on his shoulders. His head level with your entrance, he dove forward. His tongue attacked you, swirling and pushing down in all the right spots. He let out a deep groan as you rolled your hips on his shoulders.

"Fuck Kitten," he growled,"You taste so good..." he trailed off again, focusing on your pleasure.

You whimpered as one of his fingers traced your entrance, his tongue still at work. He plunged his finger in, matching the pace of his tongue. You dared take a peek.

You glanced down, your eyes focusing on him. His brows were inward, his eyes closed. He seemed focused. His finger hit just the right spot, a gasp escaping your lips. He chuckled, aiming to hit the same spot again. His pace sped up, his finger eagerly sliding in and out of you, your juices making it easier.

"Taste so fucking good.." he groaned, his tongue now working over time.

And with that, you came undone onto his face, a loud moan escaping your lips. 

"That's it baby," he continued to push his finger into you, your orgasm still occurring. 

His tongue swirled, licking you clean.

"That's one." He grinned, gently setting you down.

"W-What're you counting?" You inquired. 

"How many times I can make my princess cum." He blatantly stated.

He lifted you up again, your legs locking around his waist. He lined himself up, gently pushing his tip into you. You let out a small hum of approval as he pushed more of himself in.

"Almost there..." he groaned, pushing himself completely into you.

You tightened your grip with your legs on his waist, burying him deeper inside of you. 

He chuckled, pulling back and slamming forward.

"Please, harder Gabe," your whines became pleads as you groaned at his slow pace.

"If you so say, mi amor," he smirked.

His thrusts became relentless, slamming in and out of you every time he got the chance. You tightened your walls around him, something he loved, and he let out a small grunt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He let out a groan as you slammed yourself down onto him, the same time he rammed himself into you. You continued doing this, making him bury himself deep inside of you. You were a panting mess, your saliva mixing with his. He pulled back, observing you. Your eyes were squeezed shut, your arms still locked around his neck. He enjoyed the way your body bounced up and down when he rammed into you.

"Are you daddy's princess?" He questioned. You knew one of Gabe's biggest kinks was dirty talk.

You nodded your head, gasping when he buried himself into you. But he wanted words.

He stopped, his first finger under your chin. You opened your eyes, staring into his. His eyes were full of lust, better yet, love. 

"I-I belong to daddy." You stated, a grin growing on his lips.

"Good girl." 

His hand came downward, rubbing circles around your clit as he rammed himself into you. You let out a groan of approval, giving in. You pulled him towards you, coming undone once again. He continued to ram into you, the pleasure shooting through your body. His motions became quicker, more sloppy.

"Two." 

You were a shaking, groaning mess. He carried you over to the couch, still buried inside of you. He set you down, your back landing on the soft material. 

"Ready?"

You nodded, biting your lip. This was your favorite.  
He began to relentlessly thrust into you, using all of his strength and stamina to continue doing so. His lips fell next to your ear, his moans driving you crazy. 

"A-ah Gabe-" 

You were cut off, he increased his speed. Whenever he did this, he thought he was hurting you, yet you loved it. You loved when Gabe fucked you senseless, and made you his cum slut. You loved when he had no mercy, and fucked you until you couldn't stand. 

He continued to ram into you, going as fast and as hard as he could.

His breathing became ragged as he continued. He never let up, thrusting into you, slamming himself into your g-spot. He grunted each time he buried himself inside of you.

"D-deeper Gabe, please-" 

He groaned as he thrusted himself deeper, a pang of pleasure sprouting through you. 

"Fuck-" he groaned,"you're so tight-"

You moaned, throwing your head back. You gripped his hips, pulling him closer. 

"I'm close-" he grunted into your ear, his thrusts at his highest speed.

Your body continuously bounced up and down from his force, your mouth craving him. 

You pulled his face down toward yours, making a small request.

"Cum inside of me, daddy." You whimpered to him as you came undone, your lust unfurling for him.

"Three." He manages to groan, his hand sliding up your body, possessively gripping your breasts. 

His thumbs ran across your sensitive buds, a loud moan escaping your lips,"So good, Gabe. Fuck-" 

The sounds you were making, the speed, and your words caused him to come undone, relentlessly thrusting into you until he slowed down, filling you up.   
He locked lips with you, remaining inside of you. He gently continued to thrust in and out of you, riding out his climax.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to you, worried he had hurt you.

"I couldn't be better." You smiled, making eye contact with him.

"God I love you." He chuckled, murmuring against your neck as he left bruises.

"Te amo, mi amor," you whispered in his ear.


End file.
